Air Ready Response Operative Wing
Introduction The United States Air Force in GeoFS, commonly known as the USAF, is a very large, organized air force affiliated with RCAF, NATO, and many other air forces. The estimated number of members is unknown due to so many USAF that it no one can know how many of them. Operating out of every air base and naval air station (NAS), they are the strongest(?), highest kill count(?), and largest(?) of all GeoFS air forces. Joining Anyone can join the USAF anytime no matter what as long as they follow these rules: * DO NOT attack other members of USAF. * You can help other USAF members in a mission or war anytime you want unless if the war is over already. You don't need to take part in a war or mission unless if told by USAF leader. Allies * DTG https://geofsaviation.fandom.com/wiki/DTG-clan * NATO? Enemies * RCAF? (formerly ally until the DTG-RCAF conflict) Inception ''This information will come later as so far it is currently unknown. '' Rankings The USAF is a large, powerful air force. It scores highly on most rankings. These are just a few, compiled from information collected from professional pilots in and out of the USAF. Some of these rankings are unknown. * Strongest air force? * Highest kill count? * Highest budget * Largest in terms of membership? * Reputation unknown * Highest for average number of online pilots * Most members? * Largest air force overall? Subdivisions The USAF is so large that it must be divided into multiple groups. These groups include USPACOM, USATCOM, and USAFRICOM. USPACOM The United States Pacific Command. The commander is General Dixon, a highly decorated general in the USAF. In recent weeks none of the 10 members have been seen, suggesting that some rogue air force has destroyed their bases. USCARCOM The United States Carrier Command. The commander is unknown. Only one member has been seen since October. Membership is unknown. USAFRICOM The United States African Command. The commander is unknown. Only two members have been seen since October. The mission those two were employed in was the UN peacekeeping mission in Mali. USMP The United States Mountain Patrol. The commander is unknown. As no members have been seen for months, it is likely that it is a defunct subgroup. USBP The United States Border Patrol. The commander is unknown. The group's existence is disputed. USAFA The United States Air Force Auxiliary. Also known as CAP (Civil Air Patrol), its commander is Armageddon. The only subgroup that is growing. Membership is 4. Founded 1/20/2019. Major Missions USAF is taking part in many major missions across the world. The largest and most dangerous is the Mali Mission, based in Bamako. The insurgents in Mali have destroyed a temporary air base near Gao and killed ten Chadian peacekeeping troops even though the Chadians were protected by the USAF at the timeroleplay. Other missions include the Somali Peacekeeping Mission, based in Mogadishu, the Cambodian Peace Force, based in Phnom Penh, and the Ukraine Defense Initiative, based in Odessa. Major Wars The USAF is taking part in one war for now. The USAF is taking part in a DTG-RCAF war, which restarted in March 13, 2019. The USAF joined on DTG's side in the DTG-RCAF war against the RCAF. The war is still going as of March 14, 2019.